


The Oversexed World (of Thought) of Dr. G-spot Baltar

by Sira, ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do people think of Gaius? What does Gaius think of them? A drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saul Tigh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shayenne in 2009 but never posted before.
> 
> Not our sandbox. We're just playing in it.

Maybe, it was his smug behaviour. Maybe, it was because Gaius Baltar annoyed him like no one else ever had. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because killing Ellen had pushed him over the edge, into the abyss, into madness so deep, he felt the need to punish himself. He had no idea, didn’t want to know. All he knew was that it felt right to shove his cock up this bastard’s ass time and again. It felt good to hear that traitor beg for more, beg for release. It felt good to finish before him, to leave him wanting. 

He rubbed him the wrong way. No, he rubbed him the entirely right way. But this was only a thing of the moment. Usually, he rubbed him the wrong way. His attitude didn’t sit well with him. No to mention that he wasn’t attractive. Never had been. Never would be. Yet, here he was, getting it on with said unattractive dude and enjoying it. Enjoying it a lot. Enjoying it too much. Gods, yes, harder, faster. However, the dude didn’t do him the favour, didn’t care if he found bliss. Obviously, all he cared about was himself. Usually, that’s he.


	2. Ellen Tigh

”Would you mind some company?“ He looked up, surprised, a speculative gleam appearing in his dark eyes. Of course, he wouldn’t mind. She had known it, had counted on it. People talked - a lot -, his ferocious appetite for women one favourite topic circulating this fleet. A broad smile formed on his face, and she knew she had won. She might love Saul, but could anyone blame her for wanting a good looking, young frak once in a while? “Care to help this damsel in distress to a drink?” Another smile. “Whatever you need.”  
Yes, she had definitely won.

Blonde, charming, willing to frak, not asking unnecessary questions – this woman was a godsend. He had just contemplated where to best find company for an hour – or more, or less – and hadn’t reached a conclusion yet. Now, though, the solution had found him. How convenient. If it were only always this way… Why had women to be too shy to ask him for what he knew they wanted? But there was no need to think about that right now. He eyed the woman next to him on the bar stool. Yeah, she would do great for tonight – but not longer.


	3. Tom Zarek

Handing Baltar the presidency on a silver platter had been a mistake. A grave mistake. It had been the only option at the time; still, the man was more of a catastrophe than anyone could have ever prophesied. Now, he desperately tried to get the esteemed president’s attention. In vain. People wanted decent housing, wanted food to feed their hungry children, a future. It didn’t mean anything to the man currently having his tongue down the throat of yet another whore. If he could change the past, the election, he would. He couldn’t. “Mr. President… Gaius,” he tried once again. 

That man was so annoying – and a spoilsport. Yes, he had helped him getting where he was now, but that didn’t change the fact that he took everything way too serious and forgot about the fun of life. What that guy needed wasn’t yet another signature but a good frak. After all, he did have nice ass. One that begged to be kneaded, to be gripped in passion, to be frakked – hard, for hours. He wouldn’t mind being the person to give it to him, wouldn’t mind at all. They shared the office – more or less – why not share more?


	4. Billy Keikeya

He felt watched, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. It never was – no matter how much practise one got working with the president on a daily basis – but this time it was even more unpleasant. He felt like he was getting checked out, and the only other person in the room was Gaius Baltar. He wished for a hole to disappear in. Did that man always only think about the one thing? This walking oversexed cock better stayed away from his girlfriend! Not that he preferred he took him instead… the thought alone made him shudder. He had to leave.

Sweet and innocent with blue eyes that never lost their enthusiasm, no matter what life threw at him. Billy Keikeya reminded him of the first guy he had frakked, all the way back in college. Gaius wondered how it would feel like to frak him. Would Billy pretend to be a reluctant participant, only to moan out loudly a few meagre minutes later? Would he ground his ass into him, try to get him in deeper. Yes, he’d bet some good money that he wouldn’t say no to a good, hard frak. Billy looked up from his papers. Gaius smiled.


	5. Tory Foster

It was sad when it came right down to it. She was frakking Baltar. Not because she loved him, not because she was attracted to him but because she wanted to hurt the one person she couldn’t have. She had given everything she had, still, it had never been enough. Not enough to be loved back anyway. If it had been, she’d be frakking Laura, not the mad scientist who thought that god had a special plan for him. God hadn’t, loved no one. Baltar came with a groan, and she followed him over the edge, whispering her name.

She wasn’t bad looking, not all, but she wasn’t the real deal. As he pushed his cock into her time and again, he couldn’t help thinking about the one he’d rather see writhing beneath him, feel around him. However, the subject of his desire played coy and hard to get, hid behind an old man who could never give her what he could offer so he had to content himself with what was nearest to her – not going by the looks; after all, nobody could compete with her. Closing his eyes, he came hard, envisioning her, whispering her name. “Laura.”


	6. Felix Gaeta

He wasn’t blind. Not to the fact that Gaius wasn’t fit to be president, not to the fact that he liked to surround himself with women. He could be invisible for the way Gaius looked at him, or rather didn’t look at him. To serve Gaius in hopes that his feelings might be returned one day; it was rather ridiculous. No one could take his dreams from him, though. Dreams in which he worshipped Gauis’ body, was rewarded when Gaius let him come afterwards. Yes, he was a fool in love, but if he suffered, he did so in silence. 

Cute. Yes, he was cute. Easygoing, not demanding, easily to please and satisfy, always ready for a tryst between meetings, among oh so important papers on his desk, against the nearest bulkhead or on his newly-installed comfortable bed – especially this willingness was a trait he appreciated when it came to his stuff, when it came to anybody if he was honest. So he found himself with his cock in the cute guy’s ass or mouth every now and then, groaning loudly while nearing blissful release that would last a few hours. Yes, this was a working relationship after his fancy.


	7. Playa Palacios

Gods, he oozed sexuality like no other man she had met recently, and she needed a good frak, needed it badly. Before the attacks, she had had a frak buddy to scratch her itch, but he blew up with the majority of their existence. Ever since her frustration level was building up. Now she had finally found the right cure of it. One who wouldn’t ask too many questions if any at all, who had practise and who could even be frakked with open eyes. More she didn’t need to know, didn’t want to know as long as he delivered.

The way she looked at him told him everything he needed to know. She was wet. Wet for him. There simply wasn’t a woman who could resist him. It was simply that some were more obvious than others. This one, well, she was practically begging to frak him, with her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. Playa? Was her name Playa? It didn’t matter. Not at all. She was willing, and frakking her would give him the good press he craved. Sometimes, being an amazing genius was frakking good. And if he frakked her in a toilet stall, who cared?


	8. Kara Thrace

Did that idiot of a so called genius really think he was looking seductive or even appealing when he eyed her with a sickening amount of horniness? She took another puff before drowning the remainder of her drink at once, only to discover that it didn’t make him look better. Pity. But it gave her an idea. How many of those, she eyed the now empty glass, would it take until the mad scientist would appeal to her? Suddenly grinning broadly, she ordered another one. This would be an amusing evening for sure because she didn’t expect a positive result soon.

This girl knew how to work a cigar. He’d bet that she knew how to work his cock, too. That one, yeah, that one would be a challenge to win over. Alas, she was too young to see that he was the best candidate. What did she want with young Adama anyway? It was he, who knew how to please a woman, knew how to make one scream his name. Well, he could be patient if he wanted to. One day, yes one day, she’d be lying in his bed, his cock in her mouth. He couldn’t wait for it.


	9. Bill Adama

Not that he would let on, but the look this mad scientist sent him had him ill at ease. If he didn’t know better, he’d say he was checking him out. The thought alone caused his stomach to turn, yet his expression and reaction betrayed nothing, remained as stoic as ever. It wouldn’t do to send signals that might be misinterpreted and considered as encouragement. For him, this slimy man wasn’t even breakfast – therefore not worth his time. Not to mention that he was interested in somebody else, somebody who had class and wouldn’t look twice at the egocentric genius.

It was one of his most private secrets. One no one could ever know about. While he always pretended to feel contempt when it came to Adama, the opposite was true. There was something about this man that made his knees weak with desire. He was so… male, so vibrant, and his voice... That was the man he’d sink onto his knees for, the man who he would like to pleasure until he burst into his mouth. Gods, he would love to swallow the essence of a man that powerful. “Adama,” he said to Zarek. “Forget about him. He’s pathetic.”


	10. Head!Six

Enough. He had enough. Enough of her games and the way she liked to nearly embarrass him in public. Even now, with Six behind him, giving him a massage, he couldn’t relax. One never knew, not with her. She’d be affectionate for any length of time before she decided to change the rules, to shove his face into the table, to mock him merciless.  
“Oh, Gaius, wallowing in self-pity once again? That’s not a nice trait in a man, you know?”`  
“Well, you’re not a nice woman.”  
“No, I’m not.” With a laugh, she pulled the chair out under him.

It was amusing, endearing how he challenged her, tried to avoid her, to get her back for what she did to him. Apparently, he wasn’t as bright as everybody thought he was, or he would have figured out by now that there was no outsmarting her. It was her game and therefore her rules. He was only a pawn in the game, there for her amusement – at least for the most part.  
“Oh, c’mon, Gaius. You know you enjoy it, too,” she whispered in his ear, leaning over his form lying on the ground face down, and grabbed his ass.


	11. D'Anna Biers

God had a plan for Gaius Baltar. She knew it, just as she knew the truth about the fifth cylon. What she didn’t know was god’s exact plan for the mad scientist. It bothered her, she wanted to know, wanted to know it all. She’d have to watch him closely, to stay near, and if there was time for a frak in and between, well, she wouldn’t complain. Gaius might be whiny, annoying but he knew how to please a woman. It would be only for a short while anyway. Yes, god had a plan and she’d have to die. 

If he was honest with himself, she intimidated him, scared him even – at times, a bit. It was undeniable that sex with her was amazing, albeit not as great as with Six who knew him inside and out but still fulfilling. Never mind that beggars couldn’t be choosers. Not anywhere, and especially not when being the only human aboard a Cylon ship. It was almost comical how his choices went from mammoth to as good as nonexistent. Well, it could be worse, couldn’t it? He spread her thighs and entered her in one swift motion, instantly forgetting everything but himself.


	12. Lee Adama

Fantastic. Frakking fantastic. He had just helped to prove the most hated man in this fleet innocent. Did it make him the second most hated man now? Probably. It had been the right thing to do though, hadn’t it? Of what worth were principles, rules, laws when there was no one to abide them. If it meant that he had to take a stand against his father and the woman he had used to admire more than anyone else, it still was the right thing, wasn’t it? Laura’s eyes locked with his. He cringed inside. Hopefully, Baltar was worth it. 

Well-shaped flesh, deliciously round, just the right size for his hands, the cheeks would fit perfectly in his hands when he parted them to shove his cock between them. They would feel great under his fingers, would feel wonderful when he gripped them hard while moving in and out of the tight hole. They would look incredible with a mark of the shape of his hands on them. Yeah, those cheeks longed to be possessed by him. Hard and fast. Again and again. It had been too long since he had last frakked… What? Of course, he was paying attention!


	13. Sherman Cottle

It was against nature. This man had no respect. For no one, for nothing. What use was it to be a genius when it was used to interfere with the plans of the gods, even if he didn’t believe in their existence? Today they had saved a woman’s life, the president’s life, but if it had been the right thing to do, only time would tell. He lit up another cigarette. Slimy git, he shouldn’t look so pleased with himself. And why was he eyeing him now, walking over with an unknown purpose in his stride. “Care for a drink?”

He had done it. Once again, he had proven just how great a genius he was. He had cured cancer! This called for a treat, a celebration. The person who he wanted to celebrate with most, who should feel the same urge to cheer as he did, was still too weak to do so. However, he couldn’t wait for her to strengthen. Looking around for someone who would share a glass – and maybe more – with him, his eyes came to rest on Cottle. Definitely not his first choice for company, but then again, what was this saying about still waters?


	14. Laura Roslin

I know she wants me. I can see it in her eyes, in the way she looks at me over the top of her glasses. Her stern teacher’s façade is just a show. She’s hot for me, wants to suck me dry, wants me to frak her long and hard. I know that she wears these shorts skirts of hers only to drive me crazy. One day, when she expects it the least, I’ll shove her into the nearest bulkhead, give her what she wants, what we both want. There’s no one who doesn’t want me. Not even the president. 

She strongly disliked having to deal with him. He looked at her as if she was a delicious piece of meat, as if he would jump her bones any second. Hopefully, her heels would prove to be an acceptable weapon should he really forget himself and go through with what his glances suggested. Normally, it thrilled her to know that she could still turn heads at her age, but he was neither discrete nor dignified when checking her out. Under his eyes, she didn’t feel like a lady but like a slut. Definitely not the successful way into her bed.


End file.
